1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing sounds (musical/instrumental) and messages (words and phrases) to achieve specific conscious brainwave states (Alpha and Theta), and positive emotional states (peace, comfort, well-being, confidence, and relaxation), which brainwave and emotional states are conducive to heightened and accelerated absorption for learning, greater receptivity to creativity, confidence and self-esteem, as well as the enhancement of self-image, and the overall physical and emotional health in humans.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
A prior art search was conducted by the following means:
(1) a formal search (using the firm of Prior Art Searches, Inc.) related to all sound/message systems and methods; and
(2) a thorough search of publications related to all sound/messages systems and methods.
The search revealed certain types of sound/message methods and systems in the form of audio or audio/visual tape recordings which were created and produced to influence individuals, by the promotion of products (i.e., self improvement recordings, having themes such as non-smoking, exercise, relaxation, positive thinking, motivation, etc.)
No prior art was revealed in the patents cited herein that reveal any effort towards a patentable invention that provides an audible sound/message method for the specific purpose to (1) achieve the Alpha and Theta brainwave states; and to (2) achieve positive emotional states, in humans.
The cited publications relate to and support this invention. The cited publications relate to and support the inventions' theory that certain types of sound/message methods produce states of consciousness in humans that enhance listening, learning, instilling feelings of comfort, security, and safety. The Alpha and Theta brainwave states, therefore, are the catalyst for a healthy and happy life.
Although there have been discussions and publications regarding the correlation of learning to particular brainwave states in the last thirty years, surprisingly, little development has been accomplished within this particular scope of the art and its knowledge.
The prior art search, therefore, was directed towards inventions having sound/message systems and/or methods that specifically attempt to achieve, for any reason, particular brainwave and emotional states in humans.
The closest prior art revealed in the search and which are referenced in the attached Form 1449, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,060,795; 3,278,676, 4,395,600; 4,777,529; and 5,128,765, which all relate generally to systems and methods for producing auditory or auditory/visual subliminal messages adapted for use in self-improvement programs, anti-shoplifting messages in shopping centers, etc. All are indirectly relate d to brainwave states, but are focused on the use of subliminal, inaudible (unconscious) messages, rather than the conscious present inventions' audible, conscious presentation of material (not subliminal) to achieve the receptive Alpha and Theta brainwave states and then direct audible messages in a far superior way to heighten the absorption of verbal material by the human mind.
To the inventor's knowledge, prior art (patented or published) does not reveal the true, novel concepts of his particular invention.
None of the prior art has dealt with the actual systematic coordination of using gentle musical instrumentation and messages at specific gravitating tempos to achieve the Alpha and Theta brainwave states, which states are conducive to receptivity to learning, building confidence, self-improvement, relaxation and stress reduction, a sense of calm, well being, security and comfort, and self-esteem. In pace with these tempos, positive phrases are specifically placed over the instrumentation.
In the present invention, sounds (instrumentation) are used which induce Alpha nd Theta brainwave states and messages (words and phrase) are used which penetrate more deeply into the mind for long-term benefits. Here, the gentle instrumentation and tempos achieve a relaxed and receptive state in the listener which state is conducive to the receptivity of the positive phrases then spoken and an overall enhancement of learning.